A Flower Tale: Rose
by TheBurntRose
Summary: Rose is alive, and it's by the book, sort of. A rewrite ending for Mossflower.


Martin the Warrior from _Mossflower_

A rewrite ending using _Martin the Warrior_ characters

            A mousemaid, a mole and a hedgehog wandered south, searching for an old friend. They travelled into Mossflower Woods, not knowing of the war raging between honest woodlanders and Kotir, the evil fortress ruled by a wildcat named Tsarmina. Their search was not to be in vain.

Laterose, Pallum, and Grumm walked until night fell. Rose sang a little ditty while Grumm cooked a small meal of soup. Pallum scouted around the area and reported back to them as supper was served.

"There is a fortress nearby, though it doesn't look friendly. They shouldn't be able to see our campfire; we're too well hidden. Anyway, maybe we should avoid the fortress and circle round, heading south. Hopefully we'll find some peaceful creatures who have heard of Martin."

Grumm nodded, "Hurr yes, hope'ully. Starten et dawn, us'n's are a-headen south fer Marthen. Git ee sum sleep, miz Rozer."

Rose wasn't listening to him. She stared at the night sky wondering if Martin was close by. She sighed and looked back at her friends.

"Oh yes, sleep. Good idea, Grumm." The mole shook his ladle at her.

"Hurr, miz. Naow oi meant."

Columbine and Abbess Germaine wandered through Kotir with Old Dinny and Foremole. The Abbess and Columbine went up to explore Tsarmina's apartments while the others went to explore the cells.

They were startled when a shout echoed through the fortress.

"Hurr, Abbess marm, Columbiney, we'm a-goen to need summ help daown here!" Old Dinny called.

Curious, the two hurried down to the dungeons. Dinny was unlocking a cell door with Foremole's help. Together they managed to pull out an emaciated mole. He trembled and almost collapsed before Dinny supported him. He croaked hoarsely,

"Surch ee uther cells naow for ee hedgehog 'end mousemaid. Thank ye fer resc'ing oi!" The Abbess moved forward and began to inspect the mole for injuries.

Columbine ran to the cells and looked through the bars, straining to find a sign of any of the missing creatures. She felt pity for the poor mole and hoped his friends were alive. Foremole did the same, until he stopped and began prying open a gate.

"Oi got et, thurr be a pore hedgepig in 'ere." And with that, the door swung awkwardly off its hinges. He reached in and hauled out a big, tired-looking hedgehog.

The hedgehog smiled and began talking animatedly, almost cheerfully. "Oh, thank you very much, kind mole. I'm Pallum. Who are you?"

"Oi'm Foremole. We'm 'ave yore friend o'er thurr." He pointed with a rough digging claw.

Pallum called out to Grumm, "Ahoy, Grumm, how are you? Have you seen Rose abouts?"

The mole looked up and smiled. "Pallum, matey, oi'm foine. Seems ye're too." He gazed sadly at the floor. "No, thurr's no soign of miz Roser."

Pallum frowned and walked over to him, leaning on Foremole slightly. "Oh, er, sorry, who might you all be?" he asked Abbess Germaine.

"We're from the Corim, the Council of Resistance in Mossflower, and we are against this evil fortress Kotir. I'm Abbess Germaine from the south, you know Foremole, this is Old Dinny, and that mousemaid down there is Columbine. There are others waiting outside for us and we must leave soon."

"Quick, help me get this gate off. This mouse looks nearly dead," Columbine shouted. She tugged at a door far down the corridor. She yanked hard and the rusted door swung off, narrowly avoiding her, just as the others arrived. Pallum and Grumm rushed inside and knelt over the shadowed figure. Grumm moaned softly at her appearance.

Abbess Germaine shouldered them gently aside as Columbine followed in her wake. She immediately began checking for wounds and vital signs. After a few minutes, Columbine ventured to ask, "Is she alive?" 

Abbess Germaine turned, startled out of her concentration. "Oh, yes, she'll be fine. She's only unconscious, she'll be all right providing we get her help now. I have forgotten to bring my herb satchel; this only contains writing instruments. Pallum, is it? If you can accompany Rose, please? And Foremole, carry her?"

They both nodded. Carefully, the limp Rose was lifted into the mole's strong claws while Pallum hovered anxiously around. Grumm was supported partly by Columbine.

Old Dinny crooked a claw at the small party and led them down to the bottom of the fortress. There they found a small passage.

"Roight yurr be'ind ee, marm!"

There was the small party behind Lady Amber. The squirrel whirled around startled. Her jaw dropped.

"How did you get here? And who are they? Where are they from?"

"No time for questions now, we need medical attention for this mousemaid. Could you ask a few kind squirrels if they would take her to Brockhall?" Abbess Germaine said.

Amber whistled. Three fit-looking squirrels appeared.

"I need you to take this mousemaid to Brockhall immediately. Barklad, be careful but hurry! You two, take the Abbess there too. She will be needed there. Go quickly, now!"

The three lifted the Abbess and Rose into the leafy branches and left. Lady Amber turned back to the party.

"Now, can anybeast tell me who these nice creatures might be?"

Columbine gestured at the creatures, "Lady Amber, meet Pallum and Grumm of Noonvale. Their friend was Laterose. They were prisoners that we found." They shook paws.

Amber smiled. "Well, we'd best be off to see about your friend. Come on, now."

Abbess Germaine awaited them, looking thoughtful. "Welcome to Brockhall, travelers. Now I must ask, how did she hit her head and when? It's not fairly recent and someone has treated her for it, but it's still there and I must know."

Pallum froze. "Will it heal?"

"It won't ever completely heal but shouldn't have any effects on her, though if Rose gets hit there, she could die very easily. Now, if you will answer me."

"We can't say the whole story, it's not fair to Rose, but here's the short version. There was an evil stoat up north terrorizing others. A mouse named Martin the Warrior," at this everybeast began whispering, but Pallum continued, oblivious, "led the fight against him and his horde and won. During the battle, Grumm here attacked the stoat but was knocked out and swept aside. Rose was distressed at this and attacked the creature in anger. He picked her up and threw Rose into a stone wall."

"Did we hear you correctly? Martin the Warrior?"

Pallum nodded and continued, somewhat puzzled, "We thought she had died. Martin was so upset he left. He couldn't stand us because we reminded him. Rose's young brother, a healer-in-training, hadn't correctly checked her pulse. The day Martin left to travel south he said he would never speak of us or Noonvale again. Martin never found out that Rose had lived with only a skull fracture. Rose was carried to be buried in Noonvale but was found to be alive on the short journey. Her family didn't send the good news until it was too late. That was over some six seasons ago. We came south searching for him and were picked up by Kotir's forces."

The crowd stared at the travelers, tears in their eyes at this informative tale. Abbess Germaine wiped her eyes. "Well, we have some very good news. This Martin, he was here!"

Pallum looked at them earnestly. "Truly, you know him? Is he here still?"

She looked down as she answered, the mood sobered slightly. "No, he left on a dangerous journey to help us destroy Kotir. I am sorry, but he should return any day now," she added with some enthusiasm.

Grumm and Pallum nodded. Columbine pulled Grumm inside to show him around and the rest of the group followed.

Three days later, Rose awoke. When she had enough strength, she opened her eyes. Everything was blurry.  She blinked, trying to focus and managed to make out a mole.

"Grumm, is that you?" She tried to sit up but collapsed back onto the pillow. A pillow?! She was in a bed, in an infirmary. 

"Hush, miz Roser, yore safe." He smiled happily, backed by Pallum. Rose returned the smile weakly. A kind young mousemaid helped her into a sitting position for her to look around at her new surroundings. 

"Where am I?"

"Oh, this is Brockhall in Mossflower Wood and I am Columbine. We rescued you and your friends from Kotir, that evil fortress. We are a group of woodlanders dedicated to destroying it and living peacefully. Our group is called Corim, the Council of Resistance in Mossflower. Pallum has given us a brief summary of your search."

            Rose nodded to Columbine and smiled softly. The group left except for Columbine and Abbess Germaine.

The Abbess began to check Rose over. "Rose, I am Abbess Germaine. I must say, you are lucky to be alive. These injuries could kill any other creature."

"Yes, and I can tell." Rose quipped with feeling. Columbine laughed. Abbess Germaine smiled, though grimly. "Seriously, your left wrist and left ankle are broken, you have numerous broken ribs, chafed wrists and ankles from chain bands, whip marks, and a fractured skull wound. Do you need anaesthetics at all?"

Rose shook her head as Columbine gaped. Rose turned and, noticing her expression, burst into laughter. "It's all right," she said after the laughter subsided.

"How did you get those injuries?" Columbine asked, a bit concerned.

"A wildcat named Tsarmina at Kotir. Pallum accidentally mentioned a friend's name and she tried getting information about him through me. I suppose most of it was from my cheekiness, though." Rose looked down.

Abbess Germaine decided to leave the two maids in peace. After she had gone, Columbine whispered, "Do you mean Martin the Warrior?"

Rose looked up at her hopefully, then sighed. "Pallum probably told you about Martin, right?"

"Yes, but I know Martin. He was here for awhile, and then went on a trip with my Gonff. They went to get help to battle Kotir. Martin should return soon now."

Rose actually cried with happiness. "You know Martin, you've seen him, I'll see him soon? Really?" Columbine nodded. Rose began laughing through her tears. When she finally calmed down some, she spoke.

"Thank you! You have no idea how much this news means to me. Though, um, if it's not too much trouble, could you get me some water and food? I'm famished." Columbine blushed and hurried off to retrieve the requested items. She wasn't long. 

"Oatmeal scones and greensap milk, water too." She bustled in, carrying a tray. "Abbess Germaine told me not to give you too much, you're not yet used to large amounts of food." Rose thanked her and dug in as Columbine chattered on proudly, excitedly. "My Gonff is now good friends with Martin. They escaped the dungeons together once. I can't wait to see Gonff again." She sighed. 

Rose winced as she shifted slightly to lean back on her pillow. "It was lovely to meet you, Columbine, and I do hope you will visit me again, but for now… I feel quite worn out. Thank you so much." Columbine left with an understanding smile. Rose's head nodded shortly and she fell into dreams.

Columbine was pleased. The new mousemaid was very friendly and interesting. Not to mention beautiful. Although dirt-covered and unwashed in rags, Columbine could tell Rose was a beauty. Her deep blue eyes, as well as her clear, singing voice made her startlingly beautiful. Columbine sighed longingly. She stopped for a moment. Gonff might like Rose! Columbine shook her head. No, Rose likes Martin, she thought. Still, the next time they talked she'd ask about it.

The next day was beautiful, sunlight streaming through windows. Rose woke when she heard laughter from outside. The Abbess walked in.

"You're awake. Good. Now get up and eat breakfast. Afterwards, my assistant Columbine will help me get you washed up."

Rose, about to protest, eyed her food. Strawberry cordial and walnut scones with salad were on a tray beside her bed. She began to eat ravenously.

"Slow down some, we have more food for lunch and supper," The Abbess scolded gently. Her eyes softened. "You won't go hungry here, Rose of Noonvale." Rose smiled and obeyed, but kept eating swiftly.

Columbine walked in just as she finished up. "Oh yes, you're awake, Rose. How are you? I'll bet you were starving," she answered herself, looking at the now empty plate.

 Rose nodded. She pushed herself up and dangled a footpaw off the bed. "I would love to get cleaned up now.'' Columbine walked over and lifted her up, supporting her left side as they made it to the basin of water.

Freshly bathed and bandaged, Rose was exuberant and bright. She talked to Columbine incessantly.

"I want to see Martin soon, although not all bandaged like this. Look, I'm so covered in dressings that I feel stiff. Oh, and how is the war going?" she asked to change the subject.

"Oh, excellently. We might be able to flood Kotir. You see, the land lies in a depression, and the tunnel we found to get out will be attached to the river Moss by a few moles. They will dig tunnels connecting them. I hear Grumm is to be digging too." Columbine explained.

"Grumm is an excellent digger. He's likely thrilled with that," Rose commented after a pause.

"…Rose? How old are you?"

"Twenty-four seasons."

" Oh. I'm only eighteen, just as you were when you met Martin, right?" Rose nodded.

"How do you know Martin? I'm sorry, I know I'm being rude, but I would love to know."

Rose smiled and shook her head. "No, no, don't be silly. Martin was a slave at Marshank, a fortress in the north. He escaped with my brother and with help we managed to flee and round up an army. And it was a magnificent army…" A gleam in her eyes showed her to be faraway, in a memory. She shook her head a little. "You must have heard the rest. When I was better, we followed him south. I missed him terribly and wished to see him again. He should at least be told I am alive. Furthermore," Rose paused, her eyes gleaming with mirth, "I would love to see his expression when he sees me." The two giggled. 

"You miss this Gonff, right?" Columbine nodded, blinking tears away. Rose sighed, thinking of Martin.

"Thank you, Rose. I shall see you later then. Good bye." Columbine left the dreamy eyed Rose alone.

There was a huge commotion in the main hall. Corim leaders regrouped while the Loamhedge mice ministered to their wounds. From what she overheard, Rose thought it sounded like the tunnelling party was attacked. She heard an otter's voice.

"Six lost, by the fur. Where did they come from?" He continued raging on in this fashion until calmed down by another voice.

Six good peaceful creatures lost?! What if Grumm or Pallum were one of them? She shook her head to clear her mind. No, there were many creatures; they likely still lived. Rose closed her eyes and slipped into slumber. 

Two days later, Rose was told that Kotir was flooding. She cheered happily along with the Corim. Two after that, news that it failed reached her. Everybeast hung around dejectedly.

            A few days later, a packed lunch was served at the river's edge.

            Rose enjoyed being outside at last. Columbine sat with her new friend and they listened to the Corim leaders conversing. Rose had had to be assisted the whole way there but it was worth it. The day was absolutely lovely.

            She noticed a robin perched nearby and nudged Columbine.

            "What is it, Rose?" She pointed. Columbine waved to him cheerily but there was no reply as the robin was preoccupied with the chiefs.

            Finally the bird managed to grasp the leaders' attention. 

            "Er ahem. I thought you'd like to know there's a ship coming up the river."

            "A ship!" Columbine and Rose traded looks.

            "What, you mean a boat?"

            "Harrumph, I beg your pardon, but I'd have said a boat if I meant a boat. It is a ship, full size, all black, white skull thing in front, rolled up canvas sails, lots of oars. Ship!"

            Bella leapt up. "Every creature take cover. Abbess, stay with them. Be ready to make a dash for Brockhall if you hear my signal."

            The leaders left to find the ship, but soon found it. Columbine helped Rose conceal herself behind a tree, as woodlanders did the same around them. The ship came into view with seemingly no occupants. Bella shouted menacingly.

            "You there, come no further!" 

            After a few tense moments, a mole stood up and bellowed. "Yurr, thurr be a beast aboard oo's a-perishin' frum luv fer one called Combuliney." He was shoved in with a splash by another mouse, previously hidden. Every beast ran as fast to the ship as they were able. Rose leaned on Columbine for support as they raced to the ship. It docked easily on the bank. A squirrel helped her on board, followed by Columbine. Columbine threw herself at Gonff, hugging him tightly. Rose stared at Martin's profile, suddenly nervous. Martin turned and caught her gaze. He blinked and met her gaze. He knew that face, those deep blue eyes somewhere. He went white.

            All activity slowly ceased. They watched the two, curious. Rose held onto the rail for support as he stepped closer. "Martin?" she whispered. "Rose! It's you, is it really you?" He closed in the distance with one smooth motion, hugged her swiftly and carefully, then pulled back. "No, wait, it can't be, you died, I saw-" 

            Rose kissed him, effectively ending his babble. The crowd watching cheered. Martin laughed with joy as he hugged her again. Rose laughed through her tears. "I missed you," she whispered into his ear. "You have no idea how I've missed you," he replied.

            The crowd clapped heartily. The two pulled apart, smiling happily when Rose winced noticeably. Martin became concerned.

            "Rose, are you all right? What's wrong?"

            "It's nothing, I'm fine." Martin noticed a bandage around her waist that was previously hidden by her violet robe and slid an arm around her shoulders. She smiled, grateful, and leaned against him.

            Gonff was nearby with a crowd gathering around him. He told of their adventures to Bella elaborately, with everyone listening, of course. 

            The two walked slowly around the boat. Timballisto met up with them promptly.

            "Martin, could you introduce me to this lovely maiden?" 

Martin answered quickly, still half-amazed himself. "Timbal, this is Laterose of Noonvale. Rose, this is Timballisto." They shook paws. 

"Well, Martin, I'm eager to hear about your adventures, so I think I'll go and join your friend Gonff. He's good at storytellin'. Goodbye for now!" Timballisto left.  Martin steered Rose to a bench that was relatively peaceful. They talked, Rose explaining the long ago events to the stupefied Martin.

            "Rose, didn't Badrang, um, kill you?" Martin asked dazedly.

            She laughed. "No, warrior." Martin started at the familiar nickname. She continued still smiling happily, "I was given a slight headache and knocked out. I was nursed at Noonvale, while you were at Polleekin's. By the time they were sure I'd live and the message arrived there, you were gone. That was some six seasons ago. I traveled south as soon as I could."

            Martin nodded. "Surely your parents didn't let you travel alone?"

            "Of course not. Grumm and Pallum traveled with me. They're around here somewhere. My parents, uh, didn't let me go. Brome helped me to escape one night with provisions so my parents couldn't lock me at home. Father would never have approved this trip." Martin stood up, scanning the crowd. Grumm and Pallum waded over through the crowd.

            "Marthen ee Wurrier, you'm 'ere!" Grumm rushed to him and hugged him tightly.

            Pallum smiled hugely. "Martin, it's so nice to see you once more!" He stood off to side, slightly nervous. Martin smiled at them both.

            Rose giggled. "Stop grinning like a trio of retarded frogs and help me up."

            They obeyed. Rose swayed for a moment before leaning on Martin. The group was interrupted when Bella and the Abbess came over regally. Pallum and Grumm left to join Gonff's growing crowd of listeners.

            "Martin, how you've grown. You really look like a full-blooded warrior now." Bella said admiringly. Any further comments were drowned out as Rose interrupted.

            "He's always been a warrior, Bella."

            "True, true, Rose. Martin, it's so nice to see you back safe and sound," Abbess Germaine cut in. Bella and the Abbess hugged Martin. Bella looked around as she asked in a loud voice, "Is my father here? Where is old Boar the Fighter?"

            Silence fell over the ship's crew for the second time. The six hares came forward and led Bella to the cabin in silence. Gonff broke the calm.

            "Anyhow, as I was saying…" he continued as the ship came back to life. The Abbess turned to Martin.

            "Well, warrior, it's about time to get on with our war. We have a solution, but it needs alterations. We are flooding Kotir, which lies in a land depression. Some good moles, including Rose's friend Grumm, dug flood tunnels attaching Kotir to the river Moss. The problem is, the river is so low only a trickle is going down. It was such a good plan, too." She sighed. "And six lives were lost at an attack there."

            "Six? I'm very sorry, Abbess." The three began to walk around the ship. Rose limped in silence as the two talked. 

            Martin looked at Rose. "Rose, are you certain you're all right? You're limping." 

            The Abbess turned around. "Rose, you're injured, you should be resting."

            "Abbess, please. I'm fine. Don't worry him," Rose cried out.

            "What's wrong? Tell me, please." Martin looked at the two arguing. The Abbess answered him, avoiding Rose's gaze.

"Her left wrist and ankle are broken, she has several broken ribs, chafed wrists and ankles from chains, whip marks, and a fractured skull." Rose looked down shame-faced and sat heavily on a nearby bench, staring at the floor while gripping the edge of the bench. Martin stared at her, finally noticing partially hidden vicious bruises and cuts. 

"How did this happen?" he asked when he had finally found his voice.

"Tsarmina wanted information on you, Martin," Rose said without looking at him.

"And she tortured Rose for it," the Abbess finished. "We rescued Rose, Pallum and Grumm from the dungeons a week ago. She's still healing." She turned to Rose. "Rose, dear, it's not your fault you're hurt. Just take it easy. All right?" Rose nodded, still looking somewhat downcast. Abbess Germaine turned back to Martin. "Now we have plans to make and we all need to catch up with each other. I must say hello to Gonff now. Goodbye, warrior."

Martin didn't reply. "Rose, it isn't true, is it?" he pleaded, looking at her bloodstained bandages. Rose nodded reluctantly. "Can you walk?" She nodded. 

"I'm fine, Martin, I simply can't put much pressure on my left foot." Martin hugged her swiftly, and picked her up. Rose laughed. "No, put me down, no!" Martin carried her over to where Gonff was seated answering questions from his story.

"Matey, what say we take these lovely ladies to the galley to feast? Mayhap Grumm will follow."

Gonff winked and picked up Columbine with a flourish. She shrieked as the three laughed. 

Just then, Timballisto, Grumm, in addition to some former oar slaves dragged out large copper tubs out from the galley. Gonff glanced at Martin and set Columbine down, looking slightly disappointed.

"We're too late, matey. Let's go eat, my darling Columbine." Columbine giggled and they strode off towards the food.

Martin walked to a nearby bench and gently placed Rose down. "Stay here. I'll get some skilly for us so sit tight." He left. Rose watched him leave, then leaned back on the rail. She watched Bella and the six hares come out of the cabin, the hares chattering constantly. Bella went to the tiller, calm but red-eyed with grief. Rose closed her eyes and listened to the creatures talk. She tried to shake off the feeling of dizziness surrounding her but everything went black and silent.

Martin strode back with the plates in hand. He spotted her, slumped against the deck rail, and cried out. "Rose!" She didn't move. The entire crew looked at him as he ran to Rose. He reached her and grabbed her wrist, feeling for her pulse through the bandages. Columbine, Gonff, Bella and the Abbess pushed through the crowd.

"It's okay, Martin, Rose is fine. Just a bit overwhelmed, I would think," the Abbess said soothingly as she checked Rose over. "Martin, if you wish to help her, take Rose to the cabin where she can rest without disturbances."

He nodded hard and scooped Rose up slowly. How light she was! After Tsarmina's dungeons there was little wonder why. Martin had personal experience there. His blood boiled at the thought of Rose being locked in a small cell with little or no food and water. Grumm and Pallum followed with Gonff and Columbine. They watched as Martin placed Rose on a bed carefully and sat next to her on the bed, stroking her face. 

The four left Martin in the cabin. He left a few minutes afterward and spoke to all.

"Friends, I have heard all and my companions have told you everything that happened to us on our quest. Now I am back."

He went on to promise to put an end to Tsarmina and all who follow her. Every creature who saw Martin knew that he was the one chosen to keep that promise. Martin knew that it was Tsarmina's fault Rose was in pain and unconscious. He would have to put an end to Kotir.

The next day dawned bright and clear. Rose awoke wondering if she had dreamed the last day. She heard bustle outside and sat up in the darkness of the cabin. She stood and grabbed the doorframe to steady herself. Using one hand she opened the door carefully and blinked in the bright sunlight. Martin was nearby, discussing Corim matters with Skipper. He smiled at her roguishly and finished up. As Skip left, Martin walked over. 

"Good day, Rose," he said, putting an arm about her for support. 

"Good day, warrior," she replied, leaning on him as he guided her off the boat. "So, is this the army you're now commanding? More organised than your last, I'll admit. Where can I be to help?"

"You're coming with us!" yelled Columbine. Four tiny hedgehogs chased round her and the Abbess. "How?" Rose shouted back, laughing. 

Martin answered her instead, avoiding her gaze. "Ben made these strong splints to strengthen your leg sufficiently to reach the safe farm." Rose narrowed her eyes. "And I assume you're to stay here?"

Martin nodded reluctantly. "I must. You know that, Rose. Chibb will run back and forth with news often so you will be well informed. Come, we must get you ready."

They walked over to the slightly trapped two. Martin stuck his paw out, and Ferdy ran into it, followed by Coggs, Spike, and Posy. Rose laughed as Columbine and the Abbess applauded.

"Now, you four rascals, I believe our Prince of Mousethieves would like a word with you." They ran off, screaming and shouting. Martin turned to the two rescued. "Are you almost ready? Do you know where the splints are?" Columbine nodded and pointed.

"Thank you." Martin retrieved them as the two rescued resumed packing.

Rose bit her lip as Martin tied the splints and added fresh herbs. When she tested her footpaw, it hurt minimally and she could stand easier. She limped back to Columbine and the Abbess and was promptly handed a bundle.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Your clothing from Noonvale. We had scouts looking earlier and found them." Rose strapped it to her back. The group left and Rose waved goodbye to Martin, who was blinking back tears. They disappeared into the foliage.

Martin was given a scabbard and sword belt to match his sword.

"Let us go and settle the score with Kotir!"

Chibb reported back to the farm. Rose overheard the message.

"The Corim leaders delivered an ultimatum to Tsarmina this morning. An attack was launched against our force and we would've won but Martin let them go as a sign of mercy. Martin received a no to the ultimatum and an arrow in the side from Tsarmina. He woke at about midnight. Bella carried him to the ship where they sunk it. It dams the river so now the flood tunnels are being used well."

Martin hurt?! No! Columbine saw Rose's expression and began comforting her. "It's likely not serious, Rose. He'll be fine. A mere arrow won't make our Warrior stay down." Rose tried to believe it but dread was filling her. Something terrible was going to happen. She knew it and felt it. Chibb left.

Chibb returned a day later in a hurry. He spoke rapidly, his words tight and accurate with speed 

"Ahem, the Abbess needs to prepare her medicines now. The fight is over and we won. Kotir was flooded and hit with boulders from catapults. It collapsed, leaving a lake. Survivors were fed and dried off. They are being closely watched and are soon to be banished. Martin went after Tsarmina along the shore. Tsarmina drowned after a long fight and Martin was badly hurt. Bella is following and will pick you up shortly. Martin needs your healing skills badly. He is hallucinating, talking to Boar the Fighter in his dreams. Goody Stickle is taking care of him for now."

Rose stood, swaying. She attached the splints quickly and grabbed her things. Rose ran outside.

"Abbess, it's safe now and I must see Martin. May I leave?" The Abbess nodded reluctantly. Rose left with her cloak around her shoulders.

Rose arrived soon after Abbess Germaine and Bella. She stayed with Martin the entire two weeks, healing using the tricks used on her to help her live.

When Martin awoke to sounds of music and a beautiful voice singing. Rose had a clear melodious voice. 

Timbal and Gonff sat down on his blanket.

"How do you feel, Champion of Mossflower?"

"Good to be alive!" He looked around at the friendly faces.

Everyone cheered. Gonff began chattering. "Guess what, matey? While you were asleep I wedded Columbine."

Rose walked up to Martin, bedecked in roses. She sat on Martin's makeshift bed.

"So, Warrior, what are your plans now?" Martin smiled at her. "How about you, Rose?" She nodded, tears flowing down her cheeks freely.

"As soon as I'm up and about then." Martin drifted back into slumber.


End file.
